


But what does it mean?

by GalaxyMuse



Series: Patonejo Pack [3]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, google translate to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyMuse/pseuds/GalaxyMuse
Summary: A little mini fic inspired by this lovely piece of art by tumblr's merlinshit: http://merlinshit.tumblr.com/post/161847429033/havent-drawn-my-babies-for-a-long-time





	But what does it mean?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [haven’t drawn my babies for a long time ❤ ❤ ❤](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/450080) by merlinshit. 



“Come on, tell me!” Shun pried, “Is it a swear or something?”

Hyoga’s eyes darted to the ground, his face beet red. He was doing everything he could to avoid the question he’d been getting for the last half hour. His simple white tee had an arrow and a Russian phrase on it, and he refused to say what it meant.

“It’s not a swear,” he replied, keeping up his telegram answers on the subject.

His boyfriend rolled his eyes and shook his head in surrender. “Alright, I guess I’ll never know,” Shun giggled. Out of you, he thought. 

Finally arriving at the park, Hyoga’s stomach rumbled at the sight of a stand selling yakitori. 

“I think I’m gonna grab one,” he said to Shun, “Want one too?”

“Sure, I’ll take negima if they have it,” he replied, sticking his hand in his pocket. “Go on ahead-I think June’s texting me.” 

With Hyoga’s back to him, Shun used the lie to whip out his phone and get to work.

Already studying a little Russian on his own, Shun was at least familiar with the letters on the shirt. Typing them into his translator, he eagerly waited to see what the little spinning wheel would reveal when the translation was done loading. 

When it was, he covered his mouth to hide his bashful grin.

“он со мной”<->“He is with me.”

By the time Hyoga returned with two sticks in hand, Shun confidently propped one hand on his purse strap. With a grin as wide as the yakitori skewer was long, he took one from Hyoga and said, “I had no idea you were so proud. Guess I’ll have to get a matching one, too.” Taking a bite of the chicken with one hand, he took Hyoga’s in the other and picked up a cloud nine flutter to his step.

Baffled at first, Hyoga nearly choked on the piece he was chewing when he realized what Shun did.


End file.
